The Charlie Files
by xraiderx
Summary: Being sent to England by her annoyingly protective brother,Charlie Dresden is forced to stay with her cousin as well as attend Hogwarts.What happens when this American girl is thrown into Hogwarts? CROSSOVER


I sighed and stared out the plane window. It had been a depressing ride starting all the way back in Chicago when I first got on the plane.

"_Boarding call for Flight 543 ...Boarding call for Flight 543."_

"_Why do I have to go, Harry?" I said looking up at my big brother who just so happened to be sending me off to England to live with some distant relations and go to school. "My life is here helping you. You know it too." I said, practically glaring. _

_Harry sighed. He fidgeted a bit before looking at me in a way that told me he would not give in to my frantic or otherwise pleads to remain in Chicago. "Listen, Charlie..." he said quietly while looking around. He was making sure that what he was about to say would not be heard by the wrong ears. I knew that from the zillion other times he did that. _

"_There is something coming...I don't know what, but it's the most evil black out there. I don't know much else, maybe I can try to get Morgan to talk," he chuckled slightly and I smiled too, knowing that Morgan would never tell Harry anything of importance unless it was urgent. "Anyway, I just want you to be safe." he said, eyes softening a bit. _

"_I'm safe here with you!" I said, brow furrowing in dismay. "Not this time, Char." he said sadly. _

"_Final call for Flight 543 to London." the announcer's call rang clear. _

_Looking up to Harry I gave him a weak smile before giving him a huge hug which he returned. "Be safe, and keep out of trouble...and while you're at it..." I paused as I let go to pick up my backpack. I smirked at Harry. "Go on a date with Murphy...you two are PERFECT for each other." Harry laughed and shook his head. "Love ya, kid!" he called as I turned to board. I pumped my fist in the air before climbing on the plane and finding my seat. _

I groaned as I stood. The plane had just landed and I wanted off. Its not that I have ADD or whatever it's just I like to move around a bit. It used to drive Harry bonkers when I'd get up early for a run. He told be to be careful which I understand 'cause it was Chicago and all, but nothing ever happened.

After stuffing the book I was reading into my backpack, I slung the pack on my back and left the plane. My eyes scanned the terminal, looking for the cousin that Harry had told me about. I was particularly looking for someone who looked kind of like Harry and myself. When I saw no one, I sat down kind of depressed. I pulled out my phone even though I was somewhat like Harry in that technology hated us, but I made him get me one so we could keep in touch.

I was just about to dial his number when someone called my name. "Charlie?" I looked up and around until my vision landed on a girl about my age, who thankfully looked a bit like Harry. She had brown hair, and chocolate eyes. I smiled only briefly and rose to greet her. "Hello" I said with some forced cheerfulness. My cousin held her hand out.

"Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." she said as I shook her hand. I chuckled slightly. "No need to hear my name since you already know it." She laughed a little. "Well mum and dad are waiting in the car...can I help you with your luggage?" Hermione asked politely.

"Yeah, sure..." I said as we both went to my luggage. On the drive her the Granger residence, Hermione told me much about her school and her friends. I smiled lightly, but deep down I was kind of jealous. She had it so good. I mean, the only other wizards I knew of were my brother, Morgan and the High Counsel.

We arrived shortly afterward. I liked their house, though I really missed the runes in the apartment (or flat as people here in England would call it). The Granger's house was larger than the apartment, and I knew it would take some getting used to. Mrs. Granger, as I chose to call her, announced supper would be in half an hour.

As rude as it may have sounded, I complained of being tired and just wanting to settle in a bit and crash for the night. Harry would have wondered if I was sick, since I never really passed up an offer of food(something he tells me that if a stranger offers it, don't take it...you never know with all the demons and vampires and nasty beasts in Chicago).

Hermione smiled sweetly as if she understood, which I knew she wouldn't. Her brother didn't make her go away to a foreign place(she doesn't even HAVE a brother). Even if it was for the right reasons, I just couldn't get over the anger I felt toward Harry. After spending a half hour putting clothes away in the beautiful drawers of the dresser, I pulled on my pajama pants and a cami before climbing into the comfy bed. I was thinking of people back home when I finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

"_RUN CHARLIE!!! RUN!!!" screamed Harry, who was trying to fight off...I couldn't tell, it was all dark unless Harry shot things from his staff. _

"_HARRY!!!!" I screamed as he was hit multiple times. I couldn't just stand there while my brother laid on the ground. Tears fell from my eyes, but I was determined as I picked up Harry's staff, ready to defend against the most evil black. _

_Before I knew it, it shot something like a green light at me. I wasn't quick enough to put up a shield. I closed my eyes in surrender waiting for the attack to end my life, but the attack never hit me. I opened my eyes slowly just to see Harry...lying on the ground...dead. I fell to my knees and screamed my heart out. _

"HARRY!!!!" I shouted as I woke, panting. It had been awhile sine I last had that nightmare. It didn't surprise me though, I was away from Harry. Sighing, I got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water. A cool beverage would help my temperature go back to normal.

The clock on the stove told me it was 3:00 am. I had half a mind to call Harry and talk to him, since he and I normally talked when I had a nightmare. But he was busy, I knew that and felt a little depressed about it. However, after getting my drink I went back up the room where I pulled out some books Harry gave me along with a small but very worn, old notebook.

As weird as it was, I liked to keep a small notebook on my person with notes of various magical things, especially when I got to help Harry out. This was the kind of activity to get my mind off the nightmare and to help me get back to sleep. Somewhere around writing the thirtieth note, I fell asleep again...this time into a dreamless sleep.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

Earlier that day, I had cleaned the spare room for my sort of distant cousin Charlie. I almost died when I heard that her name was Charlie, and her brother, my other cousin, was named Harry. It would be interesting to see how Charlie Weasley would act around her, though I knew that he rarely took time away from his dragons.

Before I knew it, we were driving to the airport to pick her up. I was kind of nervous because I had never really met anyone from America. I hoped that she would like us. When we arrived I started to search for her. Fortunately Harry sent us a picture of what she looked like. I spotted her and went to meet her. She was a nice American girl...with a funny accent.

Later that night, I had heard her scream. It sent chills down my spine. I found it odd she would be screaming Harry's name...until I remembered that was her brother's name...not my friend. Charlie didn't know Harry Potter yet. My curiosity was piqued, but I knew better than to just barge in and ask. It seemed like a touchy subject. I did not want to seem like a pest, and I didn't know if she needed comfort. Oh well, tomorrow I may be able to get her to talk about it when we all go shopping for school supplies at Diagon Alley.

**Harry P.O.V**

I paced anxiously through the apartment. She hadn't called yet. Sure it had only been a couple hours after her flight had landed, but what am I suppose to do? My baby sister is all by herself this time, a fact that is kind of unnerving. Bob had tried to calm me down, but it didn't help. I tried to think that she knew all I knew and would be fine...but alas, that didn't help either.

Finally it was Murphy with a new case that helped me get out of the worrying stage. I knew she would be fine...after all she learned from the best wizard in Chicago right, RIGHT? God, help my sister...

**Unknown P.O.V**

"Finally...the Morningways are split...the time to act is now!"

"I couldn't agree more, brother."


End file.
